Automobiles and various other vehicles include braking systems for reducing vehicle speed or bringing the vehicle to a stop. Such braking systems generally include a controller that provides braking pressure to braking calipers of the braking system to produce braking torque for the vehicle. For example, in a hydraulic braking system, hydraulic braking pressure is provided to the braking calipers to produce braking torque for the vehicle. However, excessive braking pressure, such as excessive hydraulic braking pressure, can cause increases in braking drag and energy consumption, pedal feedback, and/or increased hydraulic fluid consumption and pump cycling.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method for controlling braking for a vehicle that limits braking pressure of the vehicle when appropriate. It is also desirable to provide an improved system for such controlling of braking for a vehicle that limits braking pressure of the vehicle when appropriate. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.